Eren X Mikasa (Lemon! Spoilers for end of season 1)
by NightlightStories
Summary: Mikasa comforts Eren. (wink wink)
1. Chapter 1

Eren had just defeated the female titan, Annie. why would Annie do something like that? it's not like she wanted to help the titans devour the human race, so why did she kill so many people?

thinking about it made Eren very frustrated. and now she was incased in this stupid crystal thing, and all those deaths were for nothing! he punched the dresser next to his bed. a few seconds later, Mikasa opened the door.

"is something wrong? I heard a bang." she said, holding a dagger. Eren sighed. "no, i'm just... so mad at Annie."

Mikasa looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

they both sat there for a few moments, looking into each others eyes.

"erm... wanna sit?" he asked, patting the space on the bed next to him.

"ok." She said, closing the door. why is she closing the door? he wondered. its not like we're gonna have sex... heh, what a crazy thought... him and Mikasa having sex.

but of course, once you think something, an image comes along with it, and the image was, well... kinda hot.

suddenly Eren wanted Mikasa. badly. he wanted, no, needed, to be inside her.

Mikasa sat down next to Eren, not knowing what to say. suddenly Eren realized he had an erection.

he quickly grabbed the pillow and put it on his lap, trying to cover it.

"what are you doing?" Mikasa questioned.

"i, um, just wanted to rest my elbows on something soft. yeah, thats it." he managed.

Mikasa knew Eren well enough to know that he was lieing. she pretended to ignore it, then... the quickly knocked the pillow to the floor, exposing his erection.

Mikasa's face went pale white, then she started blushing.

"i, um, i-i-it's not what you thing," he stammered, putting the pillow over it again.

"Eren, was that because of me? answer honestly." she said. her expression was surprisingly strait faced.

there was no point in lying, Mikasa could always tell anyway. he sighed and said; "um... yeah..." he mumbled.

he was SO embarrassed. Mikasa was going to think he was crazy.

but, suddenly, Mikasa locked lips with Eren.

Surprise shot through Eren, but then he leaned into it. finally, Mikasa broke the kiss.

"i have wanted to do that for a while now." she said. "i was just to embarrassed to." she blushed.

"say no more." Eren said, kissing her again. Eren's hand automatically started to lift up her shirt, never breaking the kiss. after Mikasa was standing there with only a bra and pants on, they both completely unclothed and fell sideways onto the bed.

Eren got up, breaking the kiss, and stood over Mikasa, getting a good look at her naked body.

Eren stared at Mikasa's perky nipples, and her very sleek form. his eyes skirted down to her vagina, and his penis tingled.

he dipped his head down and began to suck on Mikasa's clit. Mikasa's eyes widened and she arched her back, grabbing his head and practically shoved it into her vagina. a quiet moan escaped her mouth. this was like heaven for her.

Eren lifted his tongue and ran it down her hole, then bringing it up and kissing her clit. finally, Mikasa came, and a long yet slightly quiet moan escaped her mouth.

"Eren! i wan't you inside of me RIGHT now!" she managed through moans.

Eren put the sheath of his dick at the flaps of her vagina, then slowly he pushed in. Mikasa gasped. it was the most pleasant feeling she had ever experienced.

Eren nearly fainted at the feeling of only his head going in. he slowly pushed in a bit further.

"are you ok? does it hurt?" he asked, not wanting to hut her.

in response, Mikasa grabbed his ass and shoved more of him into her. Eren grinned.

he pulled out a bit, then rammed it back into her pussy. "holy shit Mikasa! you're so tight!"

Mikasa was to lost in bliss to say anything. Eren kept slamming his cock deeper into her pussy, each time going in further then before. her warm, wet walls squeezed against his throbbing dick.

he pulled out, then slammed back in. out, then back in. Mikasa got an idea. she squeezed her pussy muscles as hard as she could, gaining a gasping sound from Eren.

he almost came right then and there.

he kept pumping into her. "oh-oh-oh YES! Eren! oh, please Eren! fuck me harder!" Mikasa yelled.

he could feel it coming. rushing out of him. "Mikasa, im-!" his white juices flooded into her.

she moaned, not finished yet. he slowed his pumps. "don't you dare stop!" she hissed. he kept pumping, and finally, her juices surrounded Erens dick and flooded onto the bed sheets.

they both sat there, panting. "holy crap..." Eren panted.

"that was amazing." she said. "wait. you haven't sucked me yet." he said.

it was only fair. he sucked her pussy, so now she would suck his dick.

Mikasa nodded and pushed Eren on the bed, and grabbed his penis and straight up shoved it in her mouth. she wrapped her tongue around it and began puping her head back. Eren lost control and grabbed her head and shoved it into him so that it wen't down her throught. Mikasa gagged, but continued, eager to please him.

she kept sucking on him, the began to bob her head up so fast his cum sprayed into her mouth. she gagged and took her mouth of of it.

they smiled at each other, and lied down.


	2. UPDATE!

hiya guys! yes, I am aware that I haven't been posting in a while. turns out my mom had access to the email I used for this account so she kinda found out... yep. that made for an awkward conversation. but anyway, I have decided to make a NEW account! hopefully I'll be posting new lemons for all your needs!

u/6297628/AfterdarkReading


End file.
